


like that baby

by clizzyhours



Category: Shadowhunters
Genre: Clizzy - Freeform, F/F, Hair Pulling, Oral Sex, Porn Without Plot, Sapphic, Short Drabble, Smut, ask for consent, like its clary eating isabelle out and Isabelle being a pillow princess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:29:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21824437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clizzyhours/pseuds/clizzyhours
Summary: Clary eats out Isabelle and Isabelle is a pillow princess.
Relationships: Isabelle Lightwood/Clary Fray
Comments: 4
Kudos: 88
Collections: shadowhunters sapphic library





	like that baby

**Author's Note:**

> i have no excuses. no warnings: always ask for consent baby’s.
> 
> thank you so much and please enjoy!

her inky black hair is spread out among the silver satin pillowcases, her lacy underwear halfway down her legs.

clary, her dear clarissa, is kneeling, hovering like a warm anchor and then.

and then.

clary licks out isabelle gently, hesitantly. she’s so very wet and warm and it’s almost too much for clary to bare. god, her clit is, god.

it’s soft. it’s sweet. it’s not what isabelle wants.

she wants more. faster, harder.

isabelle squirms under her ministrations, wanting clarissa, wanting her to go faster. 

she wants her all.

“clary,” she breathily says, gasping as clary swipes and curls her tongue just so. like honey but not quite.

“faster.”

clary licks her again and oh yes, this is what she wants. 

faster, harder, just like that, Isabelle moans.

“you can pull my hair,” clary murmurs. 

she isn’t saying much, focused and god, that’s hot, Isabelle thinks hazily.

that clary is so focused upon diligently eating her out. 

isabelle, in between hitched moans, clary licking, swiping, curling just so again and again and again.

isabelle let’s out breathy ah’s, scrambling for purchase with fingers, clutching her fine silk blankets.

she wants to pull, she wants to move but isabelle lies there and gasps again and again and again as clarissa licks her out like she’s her everything.

and she is, isn’t she?

her everything.

clary licks and curls her tongue again, that spot, she dizzily thinks, Isabelle’s fingers finding a steady home in clarissa’s fierce red hair.

she can’t help but pull hard when clarissa deliciously curls her tongue againagainagain, bucking against her clarissa’s face and oh yeah, this is

this is what she wants.

this is everything.


End file.
